Constant Companion
by SunflowerRose
Summary: A young girl who has traveled with The Doctor before the War, meets with him once again. Has he finally found what makes her so diffrent to others, or will it be a mystery that will never be known.
1. End Of The World

**Author's Note: I own NOTHING of Doctor Who, or any affiliated characters, other than my own Character.**

**I'm not too sure how well received this might be, but it sounded like a really good idea at the time to have a character that has no romantic feelings for the Doctor, and has no illusions as to who he is and what he's about, and accepts him anyways, flaws and all.**

**I am thinking of maybe doing some flashbacks, into more of the Classic Who series if it interests anyone. This story will pretty much just jump right into things, with little to no background.**

**Chapter One**

The Doctor smiled at the greetings that were going around Platform One, excited to show this whole new world to a young woman of nineteen, the one in question was one Rose Tyler, human, and formally from Earth. The Doctor gave his present of peace, air from his lungs, and was moving on to the next in line, when he froze, a familiar face bobbing in the sea of strangers. A young girl looking no older than fifteen, stood beside the tank in which the face of Boe resided, conversing with said inhabitant. After a slight nod, at what she was being told the young girl, joined the receiving line, all to quickly she stood in front of the Doctor, smiling gently, she held out a small round disk. "Hello, today on this momentous day, I give you, from the Face of Boe, a device in which to store your most precious memories, so that they may never be forgotten or replaced." the Doctor took the disks carefully, making sure that their skin never touched, the girl turned to Rose, giving him time to study her, "I'm Isla," she said holding her hand out to the blonde woman not much older than herself, "Rose," she replied,, gently shaking the strangely happy girl's hand. "That's the Doctor." She said pointing to the man beside her, the young girl's eyes drifted over to him lightly, "It's lovely to meet you both," she said before walking away. Rose looked at the Doctor, "You never gave her your gift," she rolled her eyes, "after all 'air from your lungs' seems like such a great gift" the doctor didn't reply, he just continued to watch the girl, Rose seeing that she wasn't going to get any answer from him, sighed and rolled her eyes, she turned to take the girl in herself, trying to see what was so fascinating about her, that had the Doctor so captivated.

Her eyes were a chocolate brown, her hair pulled up into a fancy style, curls falling loosely to one side, leaving most if not all of her neck bare, was a slightly lighter shade, with red highlights glinting in the sunlight that pooled in from the open window. Her skin was naturally pale, with just a hint of brown freckles across her nose and the top of her bare shoulders, she was dressed in a sparkling emerald green dress, that floated to the floor, with a hint of a tan underskirt that peeked through the top, and a slight slit in the front. The only jewelry that she wore was extremely simple, a long chain around her neck, hung just under her chest, at the end was an oval pendant with what looked like random circles etched into it. Overall Rose didn't understand the Doctor's fascination with one seemingly unextraordinary girl. Shrugging it off, she turned back to listen to the steward introduce, 'the last human'.

Extremely overwhelmed by everything, Rose sat in a viewing gallery, giving herself a moment to breath. She was looking at the plant that the tree lady had given her, "Hello, my names Rose, that's a sort of plant, we might be related" rolling her eyes at herself, she muttered, "I'm talking to a twig." She heard a giggling sound, and turned around quickly, "Sorry, I didn't mean to startle you" it was the girl from before, Rose shook her head, "No, it's alright" Rose turned back around watching the sun hit the earth, "Do you mind if I sit with you?" the soft inquiry came from right besides her this time, "Course not...um, sorry what was your name again?" she said apologetically, the girl laughed lightly as she sat down, "Isla, your Rose, right?'' the blonde nodded, "you looked a little overwhelmed, I thought I'd see if your okay." Rose sighed, "Yeah, it's just so new, all this" she waved her hand around vaguely. "But it's brand new memories that you can now look back on foundly," Isla said, while swinging her feet, which Rose hadn't noticed do to the length of the gown, were bare. "Right, that's what that gift was, wasn't it?" Isla looked at her questioningly, "A way to keep memories," Rose elaborated, the brunette noded, before looking down, "Yes, memories are important, you never know when you might lose them." Rose looked at her carefully, "Is that what happened to you?" Isla looked up at her blinking in shock. She smiled sadly before looking back down at her hands, clasped in front of her tightly, and answered "Yes," she got a far away look in her eye, as she watched the earth, "I was found, in Cardiff of all places, just wondering around, no memory of where I was or even really who I was," she sighed, "I only had the vaguest notion of who my parents could be, our last name williams, I'm not even sure if it is my real family name." Rose listened to her silently, her heart going out to the poor girl, to not know where she was from, or who she was with last, was awful, she couldn't imagine not knowing her mum, or Mickey. "What happened?" she asked softly, gently touching her hand, Isla smiled at her in appreciation, "The face of Boe took me in, he helped me to make new memories, and helped me to find a way to store the old, so I'd never forget again, he's been a wonderful friend, all these years." Rose nodded, staying silent as they both turned to look out at the earth, that they had both called home.

Unknown to the two girls, the doctor had walked during Isla's explanation, and missed the frown that found its way to his face, he quickly shook of the quilt he was feeling, before bounding down to the girls and sitting on the opposite side of the stairs. "what d'you think, then?" he asked her grinning, Rose glanced at him before looking back down, "Great, yeah. Fine." she sighed, fidgeting with her hands, "Once you get past the slightly psychic paper."the doctor chuckled, and glanced away, "They're just so alien!" the sentence exploded out of Rose, not able to hold it in anymore, the doctor looked at her, confused, and no longer smiling, "The aliens," she clarified, "you look at them, and they're alien." she tried to explain the thoughts that were swirling around in her head. "Good thing I didn't take you to the deep south," the Doctor jokes, trying to lighten the mood, slightly annoyed, yet curious, Rose leaned back, "where are you from?" The Doctor shrugged, "All over the place." realizing that he probably wouldn't answer, Rose moved on, to the next thing that had her curious, "They all speak english," glad for the change in topic, The Doctor relaxed slightly, "No, you just hear english, it's the gift of the Tardis." he leans back onto his side, "It's the telepathic field, gets inside your brain, translates." shocked and slightly miffed, Rose looks at him expectantly, "It's inside my brain?" "Well in a good way." "Your machine gets inside my head," Rose thinks out loud, "It gets inside and it changes my, and you didn't even ask." "I didn't think about it like that" "No, you were to busy thinking up cheap shots about the deep south." Rose cried out, "Who are you then Doctor." the Doctor rolled his eyes and huffed, as he sat up, they were back to square one.

Isla sat there wide eyed, and silent, as the two began to argue, so engrossed, that they never noticed her get up, and walk out. She roamed a bit, as she made her way back to the observation deck. As she entered, she felt a gentle nudge on the forefront of her mind, "Did you find the young human girl?" Isla smiled, and walked to the Face of Boe, "Yes, she seems to be quite distressed, I soothed her the best I could, as you asked," Isla paused for a moment before continuing, "I left, not to long after her companion joined her, they seemed to not know each other to well, and got into a very heated argument, about where he was from." Boe laughed, "Yes, The Doctor is quite temperamental in this particular life." Isla shrugged, smiling softly at the head in the jar, trusting the man that had saved her thousands of years ago, from wandering around the streets of Cardiff, "If you say so." Boe just chuckled again. As they continued to talk, the whole Platform began to shake, "What on earth was that, " she questioned, looking around, though no ones else seemed to know either. There was a ding, before the Stewards voice came onto the loud speaker, "Honoured guests may be reassured that gravity pockets may cause slight turbulence. Thanking you." Isla shrugged skeptical about the excuse, for some reason it just didn't seem right. The Moxx of Balhoon was telling telling them about the Bad Wolf scenario, though only the face of Boe seemed to be paying attention as at that moment the Doctor, and his blonde companion, walked in, after seemingly making up from there fight. She glided over to them eavesdropping in time to here the Doctor ask Jabe what she thought about the sound of the engines. "It's the sound of metal, that doesn't make any sense to me." she replied.

"Where's the engine room?"

"I don't know."

"The maintenance duct is in between their guests' suite, and my room." Isla piped up from behind them, all three turned to look at her, "Sorry for eavesdropping, bad habit I've never really broken myself of I'm afraid." the Doctor grinned at her, as if he knew some secret, "That's alright, I have a similar one, must have picked it up from somewhere." Isla grinned, glad that she hadn't started another shouting match with her carelessly spoken sentence. Jabe, smiled at the young girl, she was quite innocent in a way. "We could show you." glancing at Rose quickly, "And your wife."

"Oh, she's not my wife."

"Partner?"

"No."

"Concubine?" Isla Quickly covered her mouth with her hand, trying to stifle her snort of laughter that was trying to break free, the Doctor just smiled, "Nope" Jabe in one last effort to confirm just what the young woman was to this man asked, "Prostitute?" at this Isla lost it, she couldn't believe that Have had actually asked that. Rose however was completely fed up, "Whatever I am, it must be invisible! Do you mind?" she asked irritably, making a quick decision, she waved her hands between the two of them, "Tell you what, you two go and pollinate." She looked at the Doctor, "I'm going to go catch up with the family, quick word with Michael Jackson." she motioned quickly toward Lady Cassandra. The Doctor raised his eyebrows at her and said warningly "Don't start a fight." he then turned to the other women left, and held out his arms, "I'm all yours" Rose pointed at him, as she raised her voice slightly, "And I want you home by midnight!" she warned jokingly.

The three of them started to walk out of the door, Isla turned back to see Rose's face fall slightly, looking conflicted and slightly overwhelmed, as she turned towards Lady Cassandra. Feeling a pang of sympathy for the young girl, she stopped walking, "you guys go on ahead, I think I'll keep Rose company, we can talk more about our lives on earth." The Doctor looked at her with concerned confusion, "Are you sure, this could be a great adventure," she laughed, "I've had tons of adventures, but they never beat out the friends that I can make on the way." the Doctor grinned at her, with something that looked like pride shining through, "Alright then, we'll see you later, and I'll tell you about what we find, yeah." she nodded, and turned walking back up the corridor, that they had just come from.

She was just coming into the observation room, when she nearly ran into Rose, who looked like she was rushing away from something. "Are you alright?" Isla asked, Rose huffed, "Sorta, it's just, this is all new, and Cassandra got under my skin about being the last human, which is funny because all she is, is skin, and she's definitely not the last human, I mean, come on, she's skin, so technically, that makes me the last human" Rose looked down at the brunette, after taking a breath from her long tirad, "Well and you too, obviously." Isla looked at her shocked, "Oh, I'm not human." Rose looked at her in confusion, "Sorry, what?"

"I mean, I am, sorta." she rubbed the side of her neck self consciously, "See, I register as human plus, I just don't know what the plus is, its possibly part of my missing memories, but it could be I just don't know, I know I don't look it, but I'm actually super old," Rose looked at her blinking slowly as she tried to digest this new information, "Right….so how old are you then?" Isla laughed, "About fifteen hundred, I know I look good for my age," Rose just stared at her, mouth open, "Wow, I mean, so you've seen hundreds of things, the whole world changed as you watched." Isla nodded, and grabbed her hand, "Come on, I'll tell you about some of the things that I've seen."

Though they didn't talk long, at the end Rose felt much better about her reactions, and excused herself to locate the Doctor, she wanted to see if the Tardis could bring back memories, as it could enter minds according to making sure that she would be alright, Isla left Rose, to go find the face of Boe, she was never to far from him, if she being truthful, she didn't really want to be, he reminded her of someone long forgotten. "_That was very kind of you child." _She smiled at him, "_New friends are just as important as the old, I remember being shocked at how big the universe really was after you found me." _at that moment Jabe ran in, "We've been sabotaged," she began to run test on a metal device in her hands.

"The metal machine confirms, the spider devices have infiltrated the whole of Platform One." Cassandra was the first to speak, as everyone else gasped in shock, "How's that possible? Our private rooms are protected by a code-wall" her eyes shifted around, looking at her medical team, she muttered, "Moisturize me, moisturize me," there was a cry from the Moxx of Balhoon, "Summon the steward." Jabe looked towards him, "I'm afraid the steward is dead." there was a muttering of shocked gasps, as everyone looked around in a sad pity.

"This whole event was sponsored by the face of Boe!" Cassandra accused, "He invited us, talk to the face, talk to the face." Boe shook his head in a negative, "How dare you accuse him, Cassandra, Boe has done more good for the people of this galaxy than you ever have, accusing him isn't in your best interest right now!" ever one turned to look at the young girl that was by the face of Boe's tank, Isla stood there shaking with fury over what Cassandra had just said, "Are you threatening me now, how dare you," looking scandalized and shocked, Cassandra looked at the others in the room, "Do you see how his feral child speaks to me, she should never have been accepted onto the platform."

The Doctor who had been fiddling with the spider device, spoke up, "Easy way of finding out. Someone brought their little pet on board." he set the spider device on the floor, "let's send him back to master." it made a slight clicking sound as it walked across the floor before stopping in front of Cassandra, and pausing. Isla was watching the thin piece of skin that claimed to be the last human, and noticed when she motioned just slightly to the right with her eyes. The spider quickly left her, and scrambled toward the Adherents of the repeated Meme, and stop in front of them, Cassandra let out a shocked gasp, "The Adherents of the Repeated Meme! J'accuse!" Isla narrowed her eyes at her, "You seem to be the one accusing everyone around here, how do we know that it's not a red herring?" The Doctor beamed at her, "Right," he said as he walked over to the Adherents, "That's all very well and really kinda obvious" he continued as if explaining to children, "But if you stop and think about it...A Repeated Meme, is just an idea." with that he pulled off the arm revealing it to be robotic.

"And that's all they are an idea." he pulled one of the wires, causing all of them to fall to the ground. "Remote control droids. Nice little cover for the real troublemaker." He shooed the spider with his foot, "Go on Jimbo, go home." it stopped once again in front of Cassandra, who glared at him, "I bet you were the school swot, and never got kissed. At arms!" her two medical men, raised the wands that they had been spraying Cassandra with. The Doctor scoffed, "What're you gonna do, moisturize me?"

"With acid."

"Oh, you're too late anyway. My spiders have control of the main frame." everyone looked around shocked, "Oh, you all carried them as gifts, tax free, past every code-wall. I'm not just a pretty face." The Doctor looked at her "Sabotaging a ship, while your still inside it, how stupid it that?" Cassandra in a good villain duty explained, "I'd hoped to manufacture a hostage situation, with my self as one of the victims. The compensation would've been enormous."

"Five billion years, and it still comes down to money."

"Do you think it's cheap, looking like this? Flatness costs a fortune!"

"I am the last human, Doctor. Me, not that freaky little kid of yours." the Moxx of Balhoon shouted out, "Arrest her! The infidel!"

"Oh, shut it, pixie! I've still got my final option."

"Earth Death in three minutes"

"And here it comes, you're just as useful dead, all of you." Cassandra said gleefully, "I have shares in your rival companies, and they'll triple in price as soon as your dead. My spiders are primed and ready to destroy the safety systems. How did that old Earth song go? Burn baby, Burn" Jabe angry at everything she had learned, snapped at her, "Then you'll burn with us!"

"Oh, I'm so sorry, I know the use of teleportation is strictly forbidden, but…..I'm such a naughty thing. Spiders activate!" The whole platform shook, as electrical systems gave out, "Force fields gone, with the planet about to explode, at least it'll be quick, just like my fifth husband, oh, Shame on me! Bye-bye darlings." with that she teleported out.

Isla crouched down next to Boe's tank, and placed her hands on the glass, "_Are you alright, are all of your support systems still functional?" _ she asked slightly panicked, "_Of course I'm fine, everything was put on its own battery system before we left. And you, are you feeling alright, it's been quite a while since we have had to worry about any trouble." _ She chuckled in relief, before sighing, "_I'm fine, what on Earth are we going to do though?"_

"_Don't worry the Doctor is already taking care of it." _she glanced behind her to see him gone along with Jabe, biting her lip she hesitated for only a moment, "_Go," _ Boe whispered into her mind, "_I always knew that you'd follow the Doctor where you could, once you finally met him."_ after laying a gentle kiss on the Boe's tank, she jumped up and took of running, following the Doctor and Jabe.

When she found them, they were in turbine room, Jabe was holding down a lever while the Doctor tried to cross a narrow bridge, while dodging the fans. "Jabe, go!" Isla shouted, as she ran toward the lever, "I got it, but the heat's going to vent in here soon, you have to leave, you'll burn otherwise," Jabe looked at the young girl, that had come to save her life, a gently touched her cheek, "I will never forget this"

"Go! Please," with one last fleeting look, Jabe took off, running down the hall towards a hopefully cooler area. Isla her teeth, as her arms began to shake with the exertion of holding the lever, she could feel sweat start to drip down, and her feet were beginning to feel uncomfortable, on the metal floor. She looked up, three fans to go, she tightened her hands, knuckles going white. Two fans to go, the pain in her hands and feet were getting unbearable, the hot metal burning her bare skin. One fan to go, the sweat that dripped down her face, stung her eyes. Just as he passed the last fan, Isla let go of the lever, and collapsed to the ground, not able to keep standing for much longer.

The Doctor, scooped the tiny brunette up into his arms, careful of the burns that had been caused by her, trying to save another person's life. When he entered the viewing room, he quickly looked toward Jabe, who was standing by her brothers, slightly burned and blackened due to the heat, but alive. The Doctor set Isla down, leaning her against the face of Boe's tank, "I'll take a look at those burns in just a minute, there's just one thing that must be done first." He stood after lightly running his hand across her head. Rose looked at the Doctor cuationly, "You alright?"

"Yeah I'm alright, I'm full of ideas, I'm bristling with 'em!" he paced around angrily, "Idea number one, teleportation through five thousand degrees, needs some kind of feed," he strode over to the Ostrich egg, "Idea number two, This feed must be hidden nearby," He smashed the egg, and inside was a silver device, that he picked up, "Idea number three, if your as clever as me, then a teleportation feed can be reversed."

"Oh, you should've seen their little alien faces…." Cassandra's voice floated through, as the Doctor teleported her back to the platform.

"Oh."

"The Last human"

"So, you passed my little test. Bravo! This makes you eligible to join the….the um, the Human Club"

"People have been hurt, and Died Cassandra, You murdered them." Cassandra rolled her eyes, "It depends on your definition of people, and that's enough of a technicality to keep your lawyers dizzy for centuries!" She exclaimed, "Take me to court then, Doctor, and watch me smile, and cry, and flutter…"

"And creak?"

"And What?"

"Creak! You're creaking." the Doctor said with slight satisfaction, "What? I'm drying out! Oh, sweet heavens! Moisturize me, moisturize me!" Cassandra started to panic, "Where are my surgeons? My lovely boys! It's to hot!"

"You raised the temperature." Rose glanced at the doctor, "Help her." The Doctor didn't look away from the drying out skin, "Everything has its time and everything dies."

Soon everyone started departing except for Jabe, her brothers, the Face of Boe, and the Doctor, Rose watched as the Doctor kneeled down next to the young girl, who really wasn't all that young she had realized. He pulled a small clay pot from his jacket, and gently began to run the cream inside across the burns on her hands and feet before wrapping them in gauze "Everything should be healed in a half hour. It's a special clay, that a friend of mine found, a long time ago." Isla nodded her thanks, Jabe wandered over, "You have the thanks of me and my people, if you hadn't made me leave I would have died, you will forever be welcomed to the Forest of Chem." Jabe bowed to her before walking out with her brothers. "I wish there was more that I could do to thank you, you saved a life today, that otherwise could have been lost, that's not a small thing." Isla smiled, "It's the only thing I could do, I have feeling that it was something I or someone I knew in my past would've wanted me to do." Rose quickly getting an idea, walked over, "Doctor, there was something that I had wondered, you said that the Tardis was telepathic, could it be used to bring Isla's memories back?" The Doctor looked between the two very hopeful girls, "No, but I can," He glanced to the glowing face of Isla, "I have to warn you though, it is extremely Dangerous, and painful to go through, but I can bring them back if you want." She couldn't help the tears that threatened to spill out, "Please," she whispered. The Doctor set his hands on the side of her head, a entered ad gently as he could, when he came to a circular wall, and gently uncovered the secret door hiding there, once that door was opened, it led to a garden. Right in the middle of the garden was the Tardis, he took the key and unlocked a door that been closed for centuries, after pushing the door open he exited her mind. He looked into her eyes and saw the split second of recognition, before it turned to anger. Before she could open her mouth to say something he put her to sleep. "What's wrong with her?" Rose asked concerned, "I unlocked her memories, there were quite a few, I've put her to sleep, so she can reacquaint herself with them." He stood, "Its, time to go"

"We're just leaving' her here?" Rose was shocked, she could've sworn the Doctor would've asked her to go with them. "She's safe here, until she regains everything." with one last look back at the Brunette that had become a friend, Rose followed the Doctor out, hoping that they were making the right choice by leaving her, and hoping that somehow they'd see her again.


	2. An Unearthly Child (Pt1)

**AN Thank you, to whoever has followed, and stayed till the second chapter, I know the first really wasn't all that good, but I'm hoping this one is better. Also I apologize about the delay, I meant to update last Thursday however I was lucky enough to come down with type A Flu, fun stuff. Again, I own NOTHING of Doctor Who, or any affiliated characters. Only my brand new insert by the name of Isla**

**Chapter Two**

**Coal Hill School, London, England 1964**

"Class we have a new student starting today, she comes all the way, from New York City, in America." the young history teacher motioned for a young brunette to stand up, "Would you like to say something about yourself?" a rather shy and plain girl stood up, "Hi, my names Isla, Isla Williams, my parents are from England originally, and they wanted me to see a land that they grew up in, so here I am." Ms. Wright smiled at the young girl gently, "That's wonderful, now go ahead and take a seat by Susan Foreman, Susan, can you help show Isla around?" A fifteen year old girl, hair cropped short, nodded, and went back to looking at her book. As she sat down, Isla heard whispers coming from the back of the classroom, "Look, poor girl will have to endure the freak," a girl giggled, her friend added, "Well she is from America, they should get along great, after all Americans are soooo uncivilized." more giggles.

Isla, bowed her head, her long brown hair covering her face, as she silently closed her eyes, trying to keep the tears at bay. "Ignore them, they have nothing stuffed in their heads, but wool and cotton." Isla looked up at the soft voice, and came face to face with Susan Foreman, the one that the girls had dubbed freak. Giving a shaky smile, and slight nod, the brunette self consciously wiped under her eyes, trying to get rid of any moisture. "You don't have to pretend to be my friend, if you don't want to." Isla said in a small voice, Susan looked at her in earnest, "No, I want to honestly, that is if you don't mind being my friend too"

"I don't mind, my name is Isla, kind of like saying island, without the n and the d. easier to remember that way too, at least that's what my mum and dad say," the two girls grinned at each other, it was the start of a great friendship, that would lead to amazing adventures.

**6 Months Later**

"Ignore them Susan, what is it you told me, my first day, there's nothing in their heads but wool and cotton.'' Everyone was laughing because Susan had gotten a question wrong, which was quite rare, as she was extraordinarily smart. However that made everyone else uncomfortable, and they enjoyed it when she got some things wrong. Susan looked at her with a shaky smile, "thank you," she mouthed at her silently. Over the course of the last six months, Isla and Susan had gotten rather close, and had become the others confidante, and best friend. Though Isla worried about her friend, she had never seen where she lived and even made a lot of excuses whenever she had asked to meet her grandfather. She had written to her parents over her suspicions that maybe her grandfather wasn't quite as nice or good as he should be, they simply told her not to worry and that she would introduce them when she was ready. She wasn't convinced.

Coming up with a plan to follow her friend to her home, she said she'd wait with her after school, as Susan borrowed a book from Ms. Wright, their history teacher. Ms. Wright walked to the door calling for Susan and Isla to wait for her return. As they waited Susan turned on her friend's hand radio, tuning it to a song by blank. Susan began to move and strum along with the tune of music, while Isla sat atop one of the desks, head thrown back eyes closed. She seemed peaceful on the outside, but there was an energy that seemed to be humming underneath her skin. All to soon Ms. Wright was back and handing Susan a book about the French Revolution, Susan took it with the promise to return it the next day. Mr Chesterton, the girls' science teacher, offered to take the two of them home, along with Ms. Wright, and while Susan denied the offer.

After saying good-bye to Susan, Isla followed her teachers out into the hall, once the were far enough away, Isla paused looking at the two adults in contemplation. "I know that you want to follow Susan home, I'm coming with you." she declared, the teachers looked at her in shock, "I haven't the faintest idea of what you mean." Mr. Chesterton said, "Honestly" he added, at his pupil's skeptical look. "oh alright then." Isla shrugged her shoulders, realizing she wouldn't be getting any straight answers from the two teachers. The two adults watched as Isla skipped down the hall, following the same path as Susan, swinging her book bag as she went.

Isla walked sadeatedly down the street, making sure to keep a couple feet between her and Susan, though never letting her only friend out of her sight. As they came to the corner of Totter's Lane, Isla spied Mr. Chesterton's car parked not to far away, Ms. Wright sitting in the passenger seat. Letting a self satisfied grin came over her face, the young girl snuck up to her teacher's car just in time to hear him ask Ms. Wright what they would do if Susan happened to be meeting a boy. "Susan doesn't talk to any boys," Mr. Chesterton jumped and spun around in his seat to look at the fifteen year old that was smiling at him through the half cracked window. "Sorry if i gave you a fright, but it would have just saved you time, if you'd've, just agreed with me about you coming to check on susan," Ms. Wright looked past her collegue to see the young girl, "How can you be so sure that she isn't meeting another person?" Isla gave her teacher a look, "If you hadn't noticed, Susan and I don't really get on with others, she's my best friend, and I'd Know if she'd met a boy, and decided to have a rendezvous with him." The two teachers let out sighed laughs, "Oh, I suppose you're right." Ms. Wright said as Isla straightened from her bent position.

"Silly isn't it, I feel frightened," Ms. Wright said as they left the car to follow Susan into the junk yard. "As if we're about to interfere in something that is best left alone." Isla giggled, "that's what makes it so fun Ms. Wright, it's like an adventure." The two adults looked at their young student in fond exasperation, watching as she skipped to the gate Susan had just disappeared into. "Well let's get on with it," Mr. Chesterton sighed as he followed their pupil, Ms. Wright pulled her coat tighter around her, "Well don't you feel it?" she questioned, he shrugged, "I take things as they come" As the three walked through the junkyard, looking for the young fifteen year old, Mr. Chesterton tripped, as he fell he dropped the flashlight he was carrying, to light their way. Having no other light source, and not knowing where they were headed, the adults did the only logical thing that they could think of and started to call for Susan, hoping she would hear and answer.


	3. An Unearthly Child (Pt2)

**AN: No idea if anyone is actually reading these, but once again I do not own Dr. Who, classic or reboot.**

**For those of you who have stuck with me, Thank you very much.**

**Chapter Three **

Isla wandered away from her teachers, walking aimlessly, as she took in the junkyard. He rev fingertips grazing over objects absentmindedly, as the two adults started to call for Susan. She came to an abrupt stop, in front of a blue box, police written across the top. Tilting her head to the side, the young girl stared at it, the sounds of her teachers fading into silence. Isla couldn't put her finger on it, but the box felt…..almost like it was alive.

"Are you alright?" Isla jumped, startled when Ms. Wright, from behind had set her hands on the young girl's shoulders.

"I'm alright," Isla said, still looking at the box, "it's just, oh I don't know, maybe I'm imagining things, but I feel like there's something in the air."

"Probably just electricity, there's supposed to be a storm tonight," Mr. Chesterton reasoned. "It's not that," she paused, looking at the box quizzically, "At least I don't think so, it almost feels like it's coming from that box." turning, they both looked in the same direction as their student. "Well, it's a police box!" Mr. Chesterton exclaimed in shock, he let out a small chuckle, "What on earth's it doing here?" seeing Isla's confused face he explained, "These things are usually on the street" Isla nodded in understanding, she moved closer, and with a shaking hand, lightly grazed the wood with her fingertips. "Oh," she exclaimed, "Feel it." After sharing a look the two teachers let their own hands touch the wood. "There's a faint vibration," Ms. Wright said, "Perhaps you weren't being silly, Isla." Mr. Chesterton moved around to the other side of the box, "It's almost as if it's alive!" he exclaimed. "Well its not connected to anything, unless its the floor," he reasoned. Ms. Wright moved closer to him, "I've had enough. Let's go and find a policeman."

"Yes, all right" Mr. Chesterton said agreeing with her.

Out of nowhere they started to hear loud hacking coughs, realizing it wasn't feminine enough to be Susan the two adults hurried over to some crates, trying to hide, from the mystery person. They didn't notice until it was too late, that Isla hadn't moved an inch, still staring and lightly touching the box in fascination. There was a creak as a gate to the outside creaked open, an older gentleman walked in, moving toward the police box, before stopping abruptly at the young girl standing there. "What do you think you are doing." he said voice gruff, as he turned a simple key over in his hand. Isla jumped, "S..s..sorry, i..its just th..that, w..w..well this box I...I think it's alive." she stuttered out, the old man waved her off, "Nonsense, now you should go, you have no business being here."

"Go on now, you should leave.'' He made a shooing motion with his hand, Isla slowly withdrew her hand, feeling an unexplained sadness and emptiness once she was no longer i contact with the wooden box. The man kept his eyes on her in an intense glare, as she slowly backed up and away. Just as she turned to leave, she heard it, "There you are Grandfather!" heard Ms. Wright exclaim, the same thing that she had been thinking, it had to be Susan. The old man looked up suspiciously, he knew that voice didn't belong to the young girl he had been trying to get rid of. Knowing that they were caught the two teachers stood up, and walked towards the unknown man. While he questioned them, Isla had made her way back to the strange little box, hoping to feel the same electricity as she had before. As the adults argued, the fifteen year old girl, touched the door, yanking her hand back when it clicked open. Throwing a quick look behind, she nodded satisfied that they were all to preoccupied with calling each other fools, she slipped inside, the door closing behind her.

Isla looked around in wonder, it was obviously some sort of spacious control room. A console with numerous buttons, and levers, on seven separate sides, sat in the middle, a small short tube, seemed to be coming out the middle of it. "It's bigger on the inside," she whispered to herself, turning in circles, trying to memorize and take in as much of the splendor as she could. She heard footsteps coming down a hall, not knowing what to do she fell to the floor, sliding under one side of the console to take cover, though there wasn't much. To her amazement, it was Susan, calling out once again, to who must have been her grandfather, flipping a switch she opened the door. All of a sudden, Ms. Wright, Mr. Chesterton, and the older man, thought to be Susan's grandfather, rushed in. Isla stayed crouched down, under the console, trying to hide as best she could. "Close the door Susan," the old man said, Susan nodded and flipped the same silver switch, with the doors closed everything blended into the walls, it was as if the door had disappeared. "I believe these people are known to you," he said gesturing with his hand, "They're two of my school teachers." she said, a worried and confused look on her face. "What are are you doing here?"

"Where are we?" Ms. Wright asked instead, ignoring the teacher's question, Susan's Grandfather moved to stand in front of her. "They must have followed you. That ridiculous school," he shook his head, "I knew something like this would happen if we stayed in one place to long." Susan confusedly asked her grandfather why they would follow her, Ms. Wright calmly stepped in, with her questions. "Is this really where you you live Susan?" Susan nodded, "Yes." slightly insulted her grandfather turned to face the two teachers, "And what's wrong with it?"

"But it was just a telephone box!" Mr. Chesterton exclaimed. "Perhaps." the now officially known grandfather replied, Ms. Wright slightly upset, asked him why he didn't just tell them who he was, when they had been outside. "I don't discuss my private life with strangers." was the reply she got. Mr. Chesterton, still not over the fact that he was standing inside a what was a bigger on the inside telephone box, simply said, "I walked all around it." Susan's grandfather walked toward the two, "You don't deserve any explanations, you pushed your way in here, uninvited and unwelcome."

Isla covered her mouth trying to stifle a laugh, Mr. Chesterton wasn't going to like that, he expected explanations, it was ingrained into him, what with him being a scientist and all. Ms. Wright grabbed Mr. Chesterton's coat asking to leave, but he ignored her, and rushed towards Susan's grandfather, trying to get some answers. Susan's grandfather, ignored him, as he continued to call it an illusion, telling him that because he didn't know or understand, he was just trying to find excuses. Listening to the conversation, Isla, muttered to herself, "If its a ship, it must have electrical currents running through it, is that the hum I feel?" she tuned back in, to hear Susan reply to Ms. Wright's question, "The Tardis can go anywhere." the teacher looked at her confused, "Tardis," she let out a confused laugh, "I don't understand you Susan" the young girl hurried to explain, "I made up the name Tardis from the initials."

"Time And Relative Dimension In Space."

Isla slowly stood up from her hiding place, "Does that mean she moves through all three?" everyone whirled around, to face her. Susan's grandfather walked towards her, "How did you get in here, that door's been closed." Isla shrugged her shoulders, and looked at him sheepishly, "While you, Ms. Wright, and Mr. Chesterton were arguing, I only touched the door, and well it opened.'' The oldman looked at her, eyebrows furrowed, he simply hmmed, before turning from her, and back to his granddaughter. "Another one of yours, I presume," Susan nodded slightly dazed, "She's my best friend from school." her grandfather sighed, and shook his head, "That silly school again."

"Sir, you never answered my question, does the name mean, that she moves through all three" Susan's grandfather turned back towards her, "What made you come to that conclusion and why do you call it a she." Isla cocked her head to the side, thinking for a moment, "Well Susan said it was a ship, and most ships are referred to as a she." he nodded, and motioned for her to go on, "Since you said she moves, and the name is the initials of the all three things, logic dictates that she would move through all three, though our known logic doesn't seem to have any hold here, so i thought i'd ask." Isla looked to the oldman, as he watched her, an unreadable expression on his face. The girl tried very hard not to fidget under his gaze, as the seconds ticked past, finally he nodded, "Sound reasoning, perhaps Susan was right in befriending you." Susan smiled at Isla, before turning back to her teachers, "I thought you'd understand, as well as Isla, when you saw the different dimensions inside from those outside." while Mr. Chesterton still was not convinced, it was like a light bulb went off for the fifteen year old girl. "Oh, I understand now," the adults looked at her, "The…...Tardis," she said hesitantly, looking to Susan, making sure she said it right, "_Exists _in other dimensions, while moving through time and space." she grinned looking around in admiration, "That's brilliant."

Mr. Chesterton, looking confused, tried to talk his thought process out loud, "Let me get this straight, a thing that looks like a police box, standing in a junkyard, it can move anywhere in time and space?"

"Yes."

"Quite so."

"But that's ridiculous!" he exclaimed, Susan frustrated and sad, turned to her grandfather, "Why won't they believe us?!" Ms. Wright looked at Susan, "How can we?" she asked. Isla walked closer to the others, "How can you not Ms. Wright," the teacher shifted her eyes over just slightly to look at the other girl. "It's right here in front of us, you can't deny what your eyes tell you."

Seein how upset his granddaughter was getting patted her on the shoulders, "Now, now, don't get exasperated Susan." he said gently, "Remember the Red Indian, when he saw the first steam train, his savage mind thought it an illusion, too."

Becoming quite fedup and angry, Mr. Chesterton accused him of treating them like children, shocked, Susan's grandfather claimed that the children of his civilisation would be insulted. He continued with saying how he tolerated the century though he didn't enjoy it, he explained how he and Susan were cut off from their own plant and people, claiming that they would find a way back home one day. Susan looked at her two teachers agreeing with everything her grandfather was saying, she turned back to her grandfather pleading with him to let them go, saying that if they didn't understand, then they couldn't hurt them. Isla watched as everyone fell into arguments, and Susan, Mr. Chesterton and the grandfather. She didn't understand why they all had to disagree so much, it was obvious that this was no illusion, and why on earth would they ever want to leave. If this ship could travel through time and space, then there were so many wonderful places to explore and explore. Why wouldn't her history and science teacher want to see everything, travel back in time to see what history got wrong, visit advanced civilizations in the universe to learn of their technology.

Everything descended into chaos, as Mr. Chesterton tried to open the door himself getting a shock from the console that the grandfather had turned on. Susan frustrated, not wanting to leave the twentieth century, said she'd rather leave the Tardis and her grandfather. Nodding at her he moved around the console to flip the switch to open the door. Panicking once she realized what she had said, and that her grandfather was going to leave her on earth, she rushed towards him. They collided, fumbling around the console buttons and levers were pushed, suddenly there was this wheezing groaning sound as the whole room began to shake. Once everything stopped shaking, only Isla, and Susan's grandfather were left standing, Ms. Wright, and Mr. Chesterton both seemed to have either fainted, or been knocked unconscious. Looking at the oldman, who seemed to have had the wind knocked out of him, Isla whispered, "We've moved haven't we?" at his acknowledging nod, a grin made its way to her face. A bubble of nervous excitement rose from her stomach, and to her throat, leaving as a breathy laugh escaping her throat.

**AN-2: And there is how they met for the first time, yay. So I won't do a lot of chapters on the classic who, just once that may seem important to her. I haven't quite made up my mind as to if they will be extra blurbs, or part of actual chapters. The next chapter will start with her waking up, all of her memories in tact. I'm not entirely sure where I want to add her back into the main storyline of the Doctor. As of right now it's just a vague idea. Please review, and tell me where you would like to see her enter, with Nine or Ten, and what episode.**

**PS I am going to try and upload once a week, but because life gets crazy, it may be closer to twice a month, though it will always either be on a Thursday or Friday.**


	4. Awakening

***AN-I know this isn't very long, and that it's extremely late. I haven't had much time to write, I work in the grocery industry and with everything that has happened with the Virus, I have been working 12 hr days. I hope everyone stays safe and healthy. Moving on from that, to **

**Karen0610: Thank you so much for the review, it really means the world to me. I agree with you on part about needing to be friends first, before they fall in love. I haven't really made my mind up yet, on if they will be together. The way i had been thinking of it is, she is his granddaughter's best friend, and he's seen her grow up. But I may change my mind the further I happen to get. **

Isla woke with a gasp, "That son of a-"

"Easy now, a lady shouldn't be using that kind of language," a voice chuckled through her head. "Boe," she looked at the giant head in the tank, anger glimmering in her face, "He took them, all of them," she took a shaky breath, and ran a hand through her hair. "He took my memories, I can't believe, well actually I kind of can, he's still a control freak." Boe hmmed, "will you be looking to leave, to try to find him now?" Isla sighed, but before she could answer a voice floated through the room. "Finally awake, I see," Isla looked towards the familiar voice, a woman stood in the doorway, her hair a blondish color, that was large and curly, took up most of the room. Isla felt the grin over take her face, as excitement, and happiness bubbled up from her stomach, "River." It was said simply and in relieved happiness. "Hello Sweetie."

River sat in the chair by Isla's bed, her ever present blue diary in her hands, as she flipped through the pages. "Let's see now, you're in a hospital on New Earth, in New New York, so that means it's still early, though clearly we've already met. Have we done Samhain yet?" Isla shook her head, her mouth full of the food River had snuck in just for her. River glanced at her and hmmed while flipping through the pages, "What about Terraluna?" another head shake, "Ah, I know exactly when we are, the last visit we had, I took you to see the fairies, on yeks slag gink ool." Isla smiled, "Yes, that place was wonderful, everything was upside down, and backwards," River sat back in her chair, satisfied to know where they were, "Well then, I suppose it's time for a new adventure. Would you like to go meet up with the Doctor." Isla's face fell, as she contemplated everything, "No," she said slowly, "I don't think I do, I understand why he did what he did, but I'm still so very angry with him." River nodded and patted her hand gently, "What is rule one," they looked at each other, and Isla grinned ruefully, "The Doctor always lies." they answered together.

Isla stood by her hospital bed, folding the hospital gown that she had been forced to wear for the past week. "There now, you look better already, sit down and let me fix that hair of yours." Isla turned to look at River with a grin, while normally she used a hair product that controlled the slight frizziness to her hair, there was nothing like that in the hospital, and her hair was now looking similar to the older woman's. "Thank you for the extra clothes, I'm so happy to be out of that nasty hospital gown." River nodded, "It did absolutely nothing for your complexion," she began to run run her fingers through the tangle of wavey not quite curls, as Isla looked at her outfit in the mirror, the dark green overcoat, laid over a beige top, and paired with dark brown pants, stuffed into calf high black lace up boots, brought out the paleness of her skin without making her look washed out.

The two women chatted, as River worked to tame the others' hair. Letting the young woman know that her friends throughout the universe were notified that she was still alive and has not abandoned them, that her adoptive parents knew that she was safe and unharmed. They talked of old adventures and made plans for new ones. Once River finished with Isla's hair it was piled atop her head, with a few wisps falling down, grabbing her satchel Isla followed the other woman out of the door toward where Boe was waiting for the two of them. "So you are to leave me then." Boe spoke in their heads, Isla knelt down next to the tank, placing her hands and forehead against it. "You could come with us," Boe chuckled, "I have had more adventures with you and Ms. Song then I can count, no, I think I shall rest a while, I have become weary." Isla looked at him in concern, "Are you sure that you are alright," Boe chuckled, "Most definitely, go, find yourself again, and when you are ready I will call you back to me." Boe looked to the other woman, "Keep our girl safe, as she tries to regain the wonder and joy that she lost," River smiled at the head softly, "Always." With one last parting look of farewell, Isla took the hand that River held out to her, and walked away.


	5. Rivers, Captains, and Cardiff

**AN-Hello to all that have been following, hopefully this chapter is better and longer then the last, I have been trying to force myself to sit down at least an hour or two a day and just write whatever comes to mind for the chapter even if it doesn't make sense, then try to re-edit it all and hope that it all flows together somehow. Here's to hoping that everyone is staying healthy, and happy, and while you should always wash your hands, don't forget to shower either, lol. **

**Chapter Five**

Six Months Later-

"Whew, that was a close call," River grinned at the younger woman that was by her side, the beaming smile was quickly replaced with a worried frowned, as she noticed that Isla still hadn't gotten that missing part of her that seemed to make her glow. The curly haired time traveler looked around at where her vortex manipulator had dropped them, thirty-first century, not a horrible time in history, though the world was still recovering from another stock market crash and the second, or was it the third Great Depression. "Come on Sweetie, I'll buy you a milkshake." Isla simply nodded in agreement, and followed behind quietly.

River sighed, as she watched the young girl slurp through the straw, her chin resting in her hand. The last six months had been some of the best of her life, the running, the adventures, the trouble that seemed to follow. Both her and Boe agreed that taking the young girl away into the universe would be good for her. She'd be able to see everything, and learn new things, which was all she had ever wanted, and they had both hoped that it would bring the life back into her eyes, but really it just seemed to numb her even further.

It was like a light switch had gone off, of course she wasn't healing, the Doctor had taken her memories, and what had River done, grabbed her and dragged her across the universe, without thought, throwing her head first back into adventures, and mischief. Dear lord, she was too much like the Doctor, for her girl to actually heal, from what had been done to her. "Sweetie," Isla looked up, as she made slurping sounds with the last bits of her milk shake, "You know how i adore you, and the time we have spent together," River spoke gently, worried that if she spoke any other way, would frighten the young girl. "But I don't think that what you need right now is me." River held up a hand as she saw her about to interrupt, "Don't argue, I've known you longer than anyone, I know your signs." Isla looked into the older woman's eyes, and felt a rush of guilt, she had never wanted River to know how tired and empty she still felt, especially after all she had done for her, simply because she loved her, and wanted her healed. "I'm sorry," sht words were whispered in shame.

River grabbed her hands earnestly, "oh no, Sweetie, don't ever be sorry, for not being okay, and having to heal differently than how someone else may need to. Never apologize for the way you need to heal." Isla nodded, she refused to let the tears that had gathered fall, giving her a very glassy red-eyed look. "So what do I do now?" Isla looked at the curly haired woman, with such a lost and agony filled look on her face that the older woman's heart seemed to break. "Well, I have a friend, he helps people, and aliens." At the worried look on the young girl's face, she continued, quick to reassure her, "It's not the Doctor, actually he's very much stationary, he doesn't go anywhere far from his base in Cardiff." Isla thought for a moment, not moving around, yet helping people sounded really good to her right now, "Can we go and see him?" The look of pride that accompanied the grin that broke across River's face filled Isla with a sort of elation that she hadn't felt in such a long time.

Cardiff-Late Twentieth-Century

"I think I might hate traveling by vortex manipulator, more than I miss getting thrown about in the TARDIS." River laughed as she steadied the young woman by her side. "You'll get used to it sooner or later," River gently nudged Isla onto the street, "Come along Sweetie, the office is over here." Isla grinned, and skipped as she followed, she couldn't explain it, but she was ecstatic to be back in Cardiff. Maybe it was because she had been found here, and taken in by Boe, who had given her a family, when she couldn't remember one. River jumped, and glanced down at the young woman, who had just grabbed her hand. Ignoring it, she let the sense of relief that she made the right decision wash over her. She swung their hands, as she led the way to the Hub, Isla still skipping as she followed.

Once they got close enough to the door, a man in a long trench coat came barreling out, Isla recognizing the man ran toward him, and flung her arms around his neck. "Boe it's wonderful to see you, "I had no idea that this was where River was bringing me!" The man pried her off of him and looked at her confused, "Not that I'm not enjoying the attention of a beautiful woman, but i don't think we've met," Isla's face fell, "you...you mean," she took a deep breath, "you mean you don't know who I am?" He grinned at her in compassion, "Afraid not, Captain Jack Harkness." he held his hand out to shake, but the young woman simply turned toward the other, her eyes glistening with unshed tears.

"River," she whispered.

"It's alright sweetie, mummy and daddy are going to have a little chat over here." and with that the older woman grabbed the newly named Captain Jack Harkness by his arm, and dragged him away out of her hearing. Isla watched as River whispered to the other man, River's face never once changed, though Jack's did. It went from disbelief, to anger and confusion, to accepting astonishment, Whatever River told him, made him stand straighter and nod in agreement. Isla watched them cautiously as they walked back to her, "Sweetie, the Captain and I have talked it through, and he says that you are more then welcome to stay here with him until you decide to either travel with me, or the doctor." Isla looked up at the man in surprise, "you know The Doctor?" the man rubbed the back of his neck, "Ya, I knew him, feels like centuries ago," he laughed a little. Isla looked to River, "Are you sure 'bout him?" River laughed, "Oh very much so, now you go have fun, and call me when you're ready to leave." River hugged the young girl tight, and with a kiss to the forehead, stepped away and was gone in an instant, to another time.

Jack looked at the young girl, "Right well, you should follow me, back to headquarters," Isla looked at him questioning, "Headquarters for what?" Jack led the way to an underground room, "Welcome to Torchwood."

**December 31st, 1999**

**Approximately 11:49 Pm**

Jack walked into Torchwood Three, "Hey when you joked about the millenium bug, I didn't realise it was going to have eighteen legs stacked with poison." he chuckled as he hung his trench coat up, "Anyone home," he called out, when he didn't hear the feet of anyone coming to greet him. "Hey, you know you're supposed to party like it's…." he stopped as he saw one of his fellow agents lying on the ground dead. And a second, he checked both of their pulses, before seeing the head agent Alex, sitting on a barrel, just staring out into space. He whispered his name quietly, Alex turned toward him, "Jack. just in time." he turned back to watch the television full of celebrating people. Jack looked at him asking urgently who killed all his people, getting a simple,"Me." in response. "What, Why?" Jack questioned, Alex opened his hand as he explained that Torchwood got it wrong, and that he had opened the locket in his hand. When Jack took a closer look at it he saw that it was the same locket that Isla always wore, he rushed over to his boss, asking him frantically, "Where is she, where's Isla, what have you done?" Alex looked at him, "She's fine, just sleeping, it didn't work on her anyways." Jack wanted to shake the man until he got answers, "What didn't work?"

"ALEX!" He shouted, before whispering, "What didn't work?" but Alex ignored him, "My gift to you Jack, for a century of service as a field operative. Fill this place with purpose." Alex watched him, "Before it's too ."

"Twenty first century Jack, everything's going to change." There was cheering from the television as the clock struck midnight, Alex pulled the gun up so fast that Jack barely had time to yell his name, before the shot rang out. "Jack," at the whisper of his name, he looked up, "Jack somethings wrong with me." Isla stood in front of him, hands hovering in front of her stomach. She had been shot, and there was blood all over the front of her white shirt, Jack raced towards her, and put his hand on her stomach, applying as much pressure as possible, "Its okay, we're going to get you fixed up, it'll be alright." he tried to soothe her, even though his voice and hands shook like leaves in a storm. Isla looked at him, eyes wide, "No, you don't understand," she tried to pry his hands away, "No, stop what are you doing," Jack tried to keep his pressure on her, but he was shaking so bad, that it wasn't hard for her to slip from his grasp. "Look," she pulled up her shirt, and where the bullet wound should've been was just smooth unblemished skin. Jack ran his hand over it, "How?" he asked hoarsely, Isla shrugged, "I don't know, Jack…" she hesitated, "Jack, am I wrong, should I not exist?" she questioned scared of the answer she may get. Jack gathered her up in his arms, noticing that she was shaking just as bad as he was, he cradled her head and pulled her as tight as he could to himself. "Don't ever say that you weren't meant to exist."

"What am I?" she asked voice thick with unshed tears, Jack kissed her forehead, "Your simply human plus," Isla let out a watery chuckle, "you said the same thing to me in the future when you found me for the first time, I didn't know who I was then either." Jack swayed a little side to side, trying to soothe her, "It's alright, because I do."


	6. Tosh, Owen, and Ianto

_Previously: "What am I?" she asked voice thick with unshed tears, Jack kissed her forehead, "Your simply human plus," Isla let out a watery chuckle, "you said the same thing to me in the future when you found me for the first time, I didn't know who I was then either." Jack swayed a little side to side, trying to soothe her, "It's alright, because I do."_

**Chapter Six**

**Three years later:**

"Jack," Isla called out as she watched the monitor on her screen, "I think I found a good enough person to be an agent." Captain Jack Harkness leaned on the back of her chair, "Toshiko Sato. Why her?" he asked, Isla scrolled down to the information that she had dug up from UNIT, using her old access codes. "She was arrested last night, and taken to a secure location. Jack made a sonic disruptor from incomplete and wrong blueprints." Jack looked at her shocked, "Really, how many people got hurt?" Isla grinned, "Not a single person, her brain worked out the kinks and fixed the problems as she went, it was a successful prototype." Jack hammer, as he thought, "And you think this makes her a good person." the young woman shook her head, "No, but this does," she pointed to a small note that had been added in the margins,

_**It is the belief of this organization that had Ms. Sato's mother's life not been threatened, she would have never become a threat to the world. But as she has proven to be willing to do anything for her mother, we believe it is imperative that she be removed from society, so nobody has the ability to extort anything from Ms. Sato, at the cost of her mother's life.**_

"She didn't do it for money or fame, she was trying to save the only family she had left." Jack nodded in agreement, "Jack, we need to protect them both, I will go see her mother, and take the Retcon powder with me." he looked at her, "Are you sure, I know how you feel about wiping memories." Isla smiled at him gently, "I hate wiping good memories and not having a choice, but this woman does not deserve to remember getting kidnapped and beat, just to see her daughter go to prison for trying to save her life." Jack nodded, "We'll go and do it together, then we will go find out where Ms Sato is, and offer her a job."

Toshiko Sato didn't know how much time had passed, it was hard to keep track,everything blended in together. After what could have been months she finally had a visitor, two actually, a man and a woman, she had no idea what to make of them. They had protected her mother, but they seemed to want something from her. Could she trust them, the man, a Captain Jack Harkness, seemed shady and untrustworthy. But the woman, her face was bright and open, she offered redemption, a second chance, but what really drew Toshiko in, were her eyes, they spoke of love and loss, this woman, no girl, that seemed no older than seventeen, she had seen things, done things she herself was not proud of, in the name of love and family. "I'll go with you." The smile that lit up the girl's face, released the tight band of worry and fear that had been around her chest since she was arrested.

**One Year Later:**

Jack stormed through the Hub, "They never listen to me, that girl is going to die if they try to operate." Isla layed a comforting hand on his arm, "We will just have to make sure that we are there to clean up the mess." Jack nodded, "Tosh, you are going to have to keep an eye out on the cameras, make sure that we don't pop up. Tosh nodded, and began to type on her computers, the clacking sound of the keys was the only sound, until "What will we do about her fiance, he's going to lose the woman that he loves." Isla asked quietly, Jack sighed,"We'll work it out when it happens."

"I'm sorry." Isla whispered as she and Jack walked up to Owen Harper, he turned, "who the hell are you?" Jack laid his hand on the other's arm, "I tried to tell them," he sighed, "you should prepare for the worst." the two pushed past to enter the O.R. as Owen tried to stop them. When they walked into the room, all they could see were dead hospital staff, all lying prone on the floor. And on the back of his fiancee's head was a thing, with tentacle's waving around, "What is it?" Isla moved to lay a comforting hand on the man, as Jack tried to explain what it was, and that it had killed Katie. Owen shrugged her hand off, becoming erratic when Jack said that they would have to take her brain back with them. Jack grabbed a clothe, and pressed it against his face, soon the other man had slipped into a drugged sleep. "Jack," Isla admonished gently, "There were better ways to tell him," Jack looked at the young girl, feeling slightly guilty he explained, "It's better to just rip the bandaid off, now he can heal." Isla shook her head, and sighed, "Get to work then,we need to leave before anyone else comes looking" Jack looked on as she started for the door, "Where are you going?" Isla gave him a look, "I am so not touching a brain, you had best get to it Captain," Jack let out a small laugh as she turned, and flounced out of the room.

"You know he's still trying to find us, it's been two months." Jack looked up from the papers on his desk, Isla was leaning against the door to his office, arms folded. He sighed and sat back in his chair, "I know,"

"Jack, he needs a purpose again, let's bring him in" Jack looked at her contemplatively, "You do know, that's not your call to make right?" Isla grinned,and saluted him, "Of course sir," after a pause, "So we're bringing him in right?" Jack laughed, "Yeah, of course we are," she nodded "Good."

**Three and a half years Later:**

Jack and Isla walked out of the door, hiding the entrance to Torchwood Three, a man stood there, holding a cup, "Morning, coffee?" Jack took the cup and sipped hesitantly, before handing it back, "Wow,"

"I wanna work for you."

"Sorry no vacancies."

"Look, let me tell you about myself."

Isla took the cup of coffee from the man's hand, and sipped, as Jack gave him the run down on his own life. The newly named Ianto Jones followed them as they walked away, still trying to convince them that he had the qualifications to work for Torchwood. Jack turned him away, and kept walking, Isla trailed behind him, still sipping on the coffee. "Jack"

"No"

"Jack."

"No."

"Jack."

"What?" he snapped, Isla shrugged and tried to hide her smile behind her coffee cup. "Nothing, he makes a good cup of coffee, I think we should keep him." Jack sighed, and smiled down at her fondly, "You can't keep every stray that comes through your path." Isla shrugged, "Don't see why not, The Doctor does," Jack stopped, and looked at her in shock, as she continued past, whistling a tune, still drinking the coffee. He was floored it was the first time she had ever mentioned The Doctor, after that first day they had met. Shaking himself he followed, deciding that this might be a good sign she was healing.

Jack and Isla were in the car, Jack was calling out orders to each member, as she drove. Stopping suddenly when a body stepped from the shadows and into their path, Jack grumbled and flung the door open, and started to nearly shout at Ianto Jones. Isla stood in the car, her head poking out of the open door she used for support, and watched the scene unfold. "If you're still here, I will have Isla run you over." Jack finished his tirade, and began to walk back to his side of the car, "You don't want to help me catch this pterodactyl then," Jack paused, and looked at Isla, who was smiling, "Oh go on then, I can handle this on my own, just get Ianto to bring me some of that coffee when he comes in tomorrow." Jack shook his head, "This isn't a job interview, I'm not hiring him," Isla waved his words away carelessly, "Make sure there's cream and sugar in it next time."

"Isla."

"Yes."

"Nothing," Isla grinned and slid back into the driver's seat, and sped off.

**AN: So for all of you who have made it this far, I want to send out a huge**

**THANK YOU!**

**I know I am not the most consistent updater, but you guys push me to write, because I love knowing you are out there following. If you get the time, please leave a review, and let me know what you think, and/or any questions you have. **


	7. Everything Changes (Gwen)

****AN- ******So I figured it will be at least another one or two chapters with Jack and the Torchwood gang, before leaning back into the Doctor's timeline. A small warning though,the next two chapters aren't very Gwen friendly, and they probably could be skipped if you wanted too. It's not that I hate Gwen, I just don't particularly care for her morals. She had Rhys, and slept with Owen. She had Rhys, slept with Owen, and was in love/infatuated with Jack. If you love someone so much you're with them, you don't sleep with other people, or fall in love with someone else. PS I have the same problem with Rose, concerning Mickey. Anyways, rant over, i hope you enjoy, please like/follow/review at your pleasure.**

**Chapter Seven**

"Jack, there's been another one!" Toshiko Sato's voice rang out in the Hub of Torchwood three, Jack walked out of his office, "Grab your gear guys, let's see if we can find anything out." Everyone piled into the car, as Ianto drove, Isla sat in the front seat, moving the dial on the radio, trying to find a station. "Would you knock that off!" Owen's head poked in between the two seats, as he growled at her. Isla grinned mischievously, and with one hand pushed Owen's head back, "Honestly Owen, safety first, you know how many people die from accidents because they weren't buckled properly," she went back to fiddling with the dial, "you of all people should know this, what with being a doctor and all." Owen sat back grumbling, as he buckled, Jack slammed the door shut as he got in, "Isla quit tormenting Owen, and Owen next time be faster, or she will always beat you to the front seat."

It was pouring rain when they finally got to their destination, a body laid in the middle of a taped off area. White male, looking to only be about nineteen or twenty, was face up, a large pool of blood surrounding him. Jack glanced at Isla, "You can wait in the car if you want." she shook her head, though her eyes never left the body, "No its ok, I have to get over this at some point right." Jack simply nodded, and began to bark out orders, as everyone surrounded the body. Isla kept an eye out on the perimeter to make sure no one crept up on her people, noticed a PC dart towards a parking garage, that towered over the body. "Jack."

"I saw." glancing up subtly, she saw the young woman, trying to discreetly look down on them, and called out again, "Jack," she motioned with her head slightly, when he turned to her, "I noticed." Isla nodded, and turned away, though she didn't understand why Jack was letting the woman look.

Suzie had placed the gauntlet on her hand, and once it connected with her, the rain stopped, and flood lights became brighter. Shifting her hand under the head of the dead body, she quickly began to keep time. All of a sudden the body jerked up right with a gasp, Isla stayed out of the way, as Tosh and Jack tried to interrogate him, as to who had killed him. All too soon the two minutes were up, and they had gotten no closer to any answers, then they already had before. As the other three argued over what went wrong, Jack and Isla looked up, "What do you think?" he shouted up, making the officer startle and jump back at being caught eavesdropping.

As they packed up, Isla turned to look at Jack, "What are you going to do, she saw." Jack smiled, "Let's see what happens," Isla stopped walking, and grabbed his arm, allowing the others to walk past, "Jack, this is serious, she saw us bring that boy back to life, who knows how she will react." Jack looked down at her, searching her face for something, but all he could see was worry shining back at him, "If she's good we can bring her aboard, she's already proven, that she won't back down," Isla shook her head, "We don't need anyone else, and the more people in the know, the more risk there is to expose us." Jack looked at her shocked, "Your saying no, you want to keep everything that crosses your path, you've brought in everybody-"

"Not everybody, you brought in Suzie," Jack shook his head in disbelief, "You're not in charge here Isla, it's not your call to make." with that last parting sentence, Jack stalked off back to the car.

Once back at the hub, Isla quietly made her way to Tosh, "Do you mind if I come stay with you for a while?" Tosh looked up in surprise, "Yeah, of course, everything alright?" Isla glanced at Jack, who was studiously ignoring her, as he set files on her desk, "Yeah, just have to get above ground for awhile." Tosh nodded, "Let me just grab my things, and we can be off." Once they settled down in Tosh's apartment in pajamas, the seemingly older woman had the younger sit in front of her, as she brushed her hair. "So, what's this all about, you and Jack have a domestic?" Isla laughed, "You know that's not how our relationship works," Tosh let out a chuckle, "I know, but you didn't answer my question." the young girl sighed, "I know," she paused, and tried to collect her thoughts, "Sort of I guess," she answered, "I was warning Jack about allowing anyones else to know about Torchwood, and I suppose I overstepped, he just kinda snapped, and bared his teeth a little." Tosh hugged the girl from behind, "Don't worry too much about it, I'm sure it'll all blow over by tomorrow, Jack adores you, he can't stay mad forever."

When the two women got in the next morning, Ianto was there waiting with a cup of coffee ready for Isla, "Just how you like it." he said as he handed the cup over, the young woman nodded in thanks, savouring the wonderful brew. Jack rushed past, a device in hand, "Tosh, let's go Weevil sighting at the hospital." Isla went to hand the cup back to Ianto and made to follow along with the rest of the team, however Jack's voice stopped her cold, "Williams, stay here, hold down the fort." Jack never called her by her last name, and he never made her sit out, it made her realize that he was obviously still upset about last night's argument, "Right, I have some paperwork to finish up anyways." Jack turned back around, guilt coarsed through him, at her tone, "Isla-"

"No don't worry, it's your call, you're in charge after all," she replied stiffly, making her way to her desk, she refused to turn around, and missed the wince of guilt and apology that sat on Jack's face.

The team returned a couple hours later, one weevil and a dead body in custody. As Jack passed her desk, he knocked on the surface twice, a signal that he wanted her to follow him up stairs to his office/room. Waiting only a moment to give him time to settle in, Isla followed, as she sat in one of the chairs facing his desk she kept her face blank and impassive, "You wanted to see me sir" she stated. Jack looked at her, a grimaced sort of smile made its way onto his face, "Isla, you know that you don't have to call me sir,"

"I think it's best if I do, that way I don't forget my place," she said cooly, "After all I'm not the boss here, you are." after hearing that a look of apology crossed his face, "Isla, I'm sorry, I should never had questioned you," he sighed and ran a hand down his face, "Your instincts have kept all of us safe and off of everyone's radar, and I know that you worry about as being pulled away, but I need you to let me make decisions for the well being of the team, you won't always be here to do it," Isla looked at him confused, not understanding, of course she would always be here, where else would she go. "Don't look at me like that, we both know that one day, you are going to feel better, and you are going to leave to find The Doctor," he sighed, "Hell, I may even be with you when you find him again, but you won't stay with me, you'll travel with him again."

"Jack," she whispered, "I'm not going anywhere, I love being here with you, and saving the world, I don't need to travel to do that." Jack laughed, "Maybe not, but you crave it, you need to see new worlds, learn new things, it's in your blood, and it creeps into your eyes, the need and itch to get out of the same place you've always been and known." he stood and walked to her, placing a kiss on her head, he walked to the door, "No matter what you say, one day soon you're going to leave, and its possible that we…..that _**I**_ won't see you for long time, if ever again."

After Jack and Isla's talk, everyone went to their respective work stations, and went into their own little world, all the while monitoring the CCTV camera's watching as one Gwen Cooper, tried to find a way in. Three hours later, she succeeded, by ruse of pizza girl, as Ianto allowed her in, everyone tried to stay focused on their own screens, Isla not having any electronics on her desk focused on finishing the page she had been writing. Everyone ignored the woman, who had just walked into their domain shocked and unsure of what to do, Jack left his office and headed down towards Isla's desk, leaning over her shoulder to whisper in her ear. And then there was a giggle from Tosh, Isla looked up with a grin as Owen rolled away from his computer with a laugh, I can't do this. I'm sorry, I'm rubbish. I give up." Tosh smiling and laughing pointed to him, "He set me off."

"Well that lasted not point seconds." Suzie laughed exasperated, Owen pointed with the pen in his hand, "Hmm, she's actually carrying pizza," Jack let out a laughed as he moved from behind Isla, "Come on, she was gonna say, 'Here's your pizza,' and I was gonna say 'How much?' and she says, 'oh, whatever, twenty quid,' and I say, 'oh, I Don't have any money.' I was working on a punchline. I'd have got there but it would have been good." Isla laughed, "If you didn't already have a punchline, then you wouldn't have come up with one in time anyways." Jack glanced at her with a smile, "I can come up with great punchlines on short notice." Isla just shook her head.

Gwen, seeming to realize that she may have actually jumped in head first without floaties, tried to make an excuse to leave, Jack wouldn't let her though. After Suzie commented on how long she had been up there walking around, Gwen realized that they had been watching her, making her even more nervous. Isla stood and went to Jack, "Before we go any further, who the hell orders pizza under the name of Torchwood?" she gave them each a very stern and chastsizing look, not that it worked very well as Owen no remorse whats so ever said, "uh, yeah, that would be me. Sorry, I'm a twat."

"You're on cage clean-up."

"Oh what, come on, for how long."

"Until you learn not to spread our name around, you know I try very hard to make sure that we aren't more than a whisper, if even that." Isla said in a no nonsense tone, "Oh alright then, mum," Owen mumbled under his breath.

Gwen wanting to get back on track asked about the porter that had been killed in the weevil attack, Tosh explained what she did, and Gwen in slight disbelief said, "He was murdered, and you covered it up." Tosh just shrugged, "It's my job." Gwen then asked about the kid in the alley, John Tucker, Jack pushed her to tell them what she saw, and wouldn't let up until she admitted that she saw them bring him back to life. Jack then took her downstairs to come face to face with the weevil.

When they came back up, Jack made introductions, "Owen Harper, Gwen Cooper."

"Dr. Owen Harper, thank you," Jack ignored him and continued, "Toshiko Sato, computer genius. Isla Williams, she's second in command though she likes to believe she's first," Isla scoffed and threw the book in her hand at his head, he caught it with a grin and a wink. "Suzie Costello, She's third in command," Jack turned the young man that was handing a coffee mug to Isla, "and this is Ianto Jones, Ianto cleans up after us, and gets us everywhere on time." he smiled and said humbly, "I try my best," Jack grinned at him, "and he looks good in a suit."

"Careful. That's harassment, sir." Ianto warned with a smile, Jack simply winked at him.

Gwen started to panic a little after hearing their names, she started to question why Jack would tell her, but she was ignored for the time being, as Jackstarted to bark out instructions to everyone, before motioning her to follow, which she did.

Owen looked at Isla, "So are you gonna tell if he decided to wipe her memory, or is she going to be the latest one you bring aboard," Isla shrugged, "I'm not bringing anybody aboard, if it happens that's all on Jack," she looked up meeting four pairs of curious eyes, and sighed, "I don't know what Jack's gonna do, at this point I don't think even Jack knows." she turned toward her desk, "Come on we've got our marching orders, let's get to work."


	8. Everything Changes (Gwen Pt II)

**AN- Hey guys, I know that it's been awhile since I've updated, but it's been crazy busy and I lost some will to write for awhile, and I know that this is super short, but here's the second to last chapter before we see the doctor again, yay.**

**Chapter Eight**

"Has Jack come back yet?"

Ianto nodded, still focussed on the screen in front of him, "Upstairs." Isla walked behind him, and leaned over his shoulder, "Is that her computer?" Ianto nodded, "It seems he decided to wipe her memory after all." Isla nodded, "That's for the best, who knows what may have happened, if she was allowed to run around with knowledge about us." Ianto turned to look surprised at her stance, "I thought you hated when we had to erase people's minds?" he asked confused, "I do, I don't know, there's just something that bothers me about her," Isla let out a sigh and ran a hand through her hair, "I suppose that doesn't make me look to good, can't really take a moral road, when I'm willing to take her memories without any guilt." Ianto laid a hand on her shoulder, "We all seem to have some hypocrisy in us, it just means you're human." She let out a small laugh as he walked away, "Human, right, I'm a human."

**Next Night-**

"Jack, your going to want to head to the platform!" Isla shouted as she watched the CTVC, that showed the front of the Roald Dahl Plass. Suzie had left and was standing there holding a gun, it pointed at one Gwen Cooper. Jack ran and leapt onto the platform, as Isla sent it up, "I knew she was gonna be trouble." Isla mumbled to herself, and not even she knew if she was talking about Suzie or Gwen. She continued to watch the scene unfold on the monitor, and when the shot rang out, she jumped and looked away momentarily, before turning back quickly, watching as Jack revived and Suzie turned the gun on herself. Isla shut her eyes with a look of pain crossing her face, when the second shot rang out.

Gwen watched as the young woman she remembered was called Isla, walked up to Jack and laid a hand on his arm, giving it a squeeze before moving past him, and began to silently work, putting the other woman in the black bag she held at her side. "Did you-"

"Of course, they're on the way." Jack nodded at Isla's response, grateful that she had already called the rest of the team, and bent to grab one end of the bag as she grabbed the other. "What happens to me now?" Gwen's voice shakily called out as they lifted the body and started to walk away. Jack looked at her, then at Isla, "Go, one of the guys will be here to help me soon." Jack nodded, and taking Gwen by the arm steered her away.

As Isla cleaned up the mess from Suzie and made Owen and Tosh return the alien technology that the two of them had taken, Jack was standing on top of the roof inviting Gwen to join them.


	9. The End of an Era?

**AN- What? a new chapter already? Yay! I have been slightly more motivated to write so hopefully more on the way. So I lied, there will be one more super short chapter before getting back to the Doctor.**

**To Guest Reviewer: First I am so happy that you wrote a review! Second, Thank You for the review, lol. Now the truth is that I honestly have like three ideas as to who she is and how she was born, all of them has to do with Amy and Rory in some way. I haven't really decided which I want to go with, but when the time comes hopefully it makes sense, I would really like it if was possible for her to have been an actual character, that the original creators had come up with and Russell T Davis and Moffat just continued it with an actress that looked just like her, lol. **

**Chapter Nine**

Isla sat at her desk twirling a pen between her fingers, she was the only one left in the Hub, Owen and Tosh had both already gone home. Ianto had been making himself scarce as he was still trying to get over the girlfriend that had been changed into a cyberman that he had been hiding. Jack had gone off to do god knows what with god knows who, and Gwen, well Gwen had supposedly gone home to be with her boyfriend Rhys. It had been a few months now since Gwen had started at Torchwood, and Isla was having a very hard time not judging her as Jack had asked of her. She sighed, thinking back to the conversation

"_Look, I know you didn't approve of me allowing Gwen to join us, but can you play nice." Jack had come to lean against her desk, and didn't really pose it as a question, much more like a suggested order. Isla leaned back in her chair and folded her arms, "I promise to hold off any and all judgement, until she proves either a help or a hindrance." Jack sighed, and ran his hand down his face, "I suppose that is the best I can expect," he looked at her, "Why don't you like her?" Isla looked at him contemplatively, "It isn't that I don't like her, I just don't trust her, but like I said I'll give her a chance and hold off judgement." Jack nodded, and walked off, while Isla turned her attention back to her paperwork._

Isla sighed, as she leaned back in her chair, her hands going behind her head in a stretch, she had no problem with Gwen as a colleague. As a worker, Gwen Cooper was a very hard worker, and had a very good point of view on some things. Before long though, the things she saw and heard Gwen do made it very hard to keep her promise. She really had tried to keep her opinion to herself, but subtly thy name isn't Isla Williams, just a few days ago Gwen had cornered her. It was something Isla wasn't thrilled with, she hated feeling like she was boxed in with nowhere to go. The confrontation with Gwen definitely didn't go how the other woman had envisioned, Isla figured that she had thought that when she struck at her that somehow it would make the seemingly younger girl cower and apologize for being rude.

_Isla had just finished cataloging some alien technology, she had volunteered to do it, trying to get away from all the undercurrents of tension and drama. As she sealed up the last item, Gwen walked in, "I uh, I think that we should talk," Isla turned around, and raised her eyebrow, "About what?" Gwen moved father into the room, blocking the only exit, Isla felt her muscles tense seeing the only way out blocked. "About why you hate me," Isla let out a light laugh under her breath, "Why would I hate you?" Gwen looked at her completely serious, "I don't know, maybe it has something to do with Jack, after all you're in love with him." Isla rolled her eyes, she was not having this conversation, as she went to leave the room, Gwen refused to move. Isla narrowed her eyes at the other woman, "I would move." Gwen just looked at her stubbornly, "No, this whole thing needs to be settled." _

"_It is, now I won't say it again, move," when she still refused to get out of the way, Isla rolled her eyes and simply pushed passed her, Gwen not expecting that, was moved pretty easily. Just before she passed her completely Gwen grabbed Isla's upper arm, trying to stop her. Isla's hands clenched as she spun around, her eyes flashing dangerously, "Grab me again, and you will no longer have a hand." slightly scared, but pressing forward, "Look, you've never liked me, from the beginning, and I get it, but it needs to end now however we can." Isla sighed she knew she wasn't getting out of this unless she gave something up, " I don't think you want to hear everything that I have been thinking, so I'm just gonna give a little bit," Isla looked up contemplating on how to say it, even though she didn't like the woman doesn't mean she wanted to hurt her feelings either. "While I don't hate you, I also can't say that I like you all too much either." she was quick to continue after a look of satisfaction flashed across Gwen's face, "I'm not jealous, and while Jack has some impact on how I feel about you, it is in no way how you think, I'm not in love with Jack." Isla turned to walk away again, but Gwen was in no way satisfied with this answer, moved in front of her, hands held out in a stop motion. "Look, I know I've said it before, but I really do get why you don't like me," Gwen took a deep breath seeing that Isla was actually listening, and pressed on. "Jack took an interest in me, and you became jealous of the new girl, that took his attention, but we're both adults,so lets act like it." Isla looked at her incredulously, "You have seriously lost it," frustrated and at the end of her rope, Isla threw caution into the wind, if she was so desperate to know what Isla thought, then she would tell her. "You talk about being an adult, well as an adult not everyone will like you, and if the are cordial take it and run, don't keep poking at them," glaring at the other woman, Isla pointed her finger at her, "My thoughts and feelings are my own, and you have no rights or entitlement to know them, it doesn't matter if they maybe about you or not," _

"_Let's start at the beginning and work our way down, if you are so very desperate for my attention. One your first day working with us, you couldn't stop separating you and us, as if you might know or be better than us, we were on the same team. On the same day you went inside a containment cell with an unknown species of alien without knowing what it could have done to you, possibly letting it out for the second time. When you were called out for your mistake, and I know it was a really crappy way for Owen to do it, and he was punished for it, you then attacked a team member. If the same thing had happened at the police station would you have reacted the same way?" pausing she looked at Gwen, whose guilty face was down cast, "I thought not, now onto number two, you keep bringing Jack up, and I can only think it's because you're the one that is infatuated or in love with him. I love Jack, I do, but as a brother, or even a father figure, I'm not in love with him, and he gave the same amount of attention to Susie when he brought her in, so no I was never jealous of the attention you received. But you, it burns you knowing that I have something with Jack that you don't, no matter how platonic it is, and that you have a man already there for you. Which is a huge red flag, you have a man completely devoted to you,and you're in love or again extremely infatuated with one man and sleeping with another, or don't look so shocked, I've known about you and Owen for a while. It's cruel of you to leave Rhys hanging on by thread, while you're out knocking boots with Owen, and infatuated with another, there are so many more reasons and issues that I have with you, but I'm not going to waste my time, because you are going to do nothing but deny all of these things," Isla held up her hand, and sighed in exhaustion, "Don't try to argue, I can already the denial in your eyes." Having finally shocked Gwen into silence, Isla took the chance to walk away, leaving her there on her own._

Shaking herself out of her memories, Isla turned back towards her paperwork, but before she could start on it again, Jack stormed up to her desk. Glaring down at her slightly he spoke to her in hushed tones, "We need to talk now, upstairs." and with a sharp turn he stomped his way to his office slash room. Isla confused and slightly apprehensive followed him, waving away the concerns of Tosh, after all this was Jack.


End file.
